Unexpected Places
by Aishou
Summary: It's been two years since the end of the war. The pilots are split up. What happens when a crisis brings them together. *Slight Shounen Ai*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.   
  
Author's Note: Contains shounen ai, possibly some swearing and Japanese words. If you don't understand the words e-mail me and I'll tell you what they mean. I'm trying to write this in first person so bare with me if there are any mistakes.   
  
~* POV change  
  
Unexpected Places  
By Ivy  
  
~*Quatre*~  
  
I wearily laid my head down on my desk. It had been two years since the war had ended and the pilots had split up. Duo and Heero had left together and they lived in a cottage out in the country. Duo still called him every so often and told him what was going on between the two of them. Everyone had thought that Trowa and I would have left together but as much to my surprise as everyone else's, Trowa had gone back to the circus to live with his sister Catherine. I haven't spoken with him since. Wufei had left without telling anyone where he was going and I still had no idea where he is.   
  
I picked up the picture lying on my desk and stared at it for quiet some time. It was of the other four pilots and I. Trowa's arms were draped around my shoulders and Duo was sitting in Heero's lap. Wufei was over to the side scowling at them. The corners of my mouth lifted into a slight smile as I remembered the day the picture was taken.  
  
I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the phone ringing. I stood up and turned on the vid-screen.   
  
"Moshi-moshi."  
  
"Hi Q-chan." Duo's voice drifted up to meet my ears.  
  
Sensing the sadness in my friend's voice I looked up worriedly at him. "What's wrong Duo-kun?" I asked as I studied my friend's face. His eyes had bags under them and the light in Duo's eyes was no longer there and I had a felling that it wasn't coming back real soon. Not to mention that Duo's hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in a week.  
  
A tear fell down Duo's cheek. "Heero...Heero killed himself last night." A dam opened up and tears poured down his face.  
  
My hand flew up to my face as I gasped. "Oh Duo, that's terrible." I paused for a moment. "Do you know why he did it?" I asked the concern for my friend coming out in my voice.  
  
"No, I thought that he had loved me enough that he wouldn't try to pull this again."  
  
"Duo, I know that deep down Heero really loved you, you could see it in his eyes every time he looked at you. He just wasn't always sure how to express his feelings." Duo looked up and gave me a sad smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes.  
  
"When is the funeral?" I asked as I nervously played with the hem of my vest, thinking about seeing Trowa again. I scolded myself for thinking about Trowa when his friend needed him.  
  
"Next Wednesday. You will come, right?" Duo asked.  
  
"Of course I will," I assured him. "A...are the others coming?" I asked looking down at my lap.  
  
"Yes, Trowa is coming if that's what you're asking." Duo gave me a sly smile. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck.  
  
"I...Did Trowa say anything about me?" I asked in a rush, not meeting Duo's gaze.  
  
"He only asked if you were coming."  
  
"Oh, okay," I said, embarrassed.   
  
"I have to go make arrangements for the funeral, I'll see you in a few days, okay?" Duo said.  
  
"Okay, good-bye Duo-kun." Duo flashed me another smile trying to convince me that he was all right but I knew that it was just his mask.  
  
~*Trowa*~  
  
I flipped the switch on the vid-screen and watch my friend Duo's face disappear. What am I going to do? I asked myself as I stood up and walked over to my bed in the trailer. If I don't tell Quatre, Hilde will. I shook my head and smile. She is so much like Duo. At the thought of my friend my smile faded as I remembered the look in his eyes.   
  
I walked out of the trailer in search of Hilde. She had been living with Catherine and I ever since she had seen us on L3. When we first met we didn't hit it off so well, but after spending a week with her we became good friends. The relationship blossomed from there and now we are thinking of marriage.  
  
As soon as I found her I ran over to her calling her name. She glanced up from her drink and smiled at me.  
  
"Hi Trowa," She said as she slid over on the seat so that I could sit next to her.  
  
"Guess who just called."  
  
"Who?" She asked flashing me her playful smile.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Really?! What for?" She asked, her eyes widened in surprise. I sat down and told her exactly what Duo had told me. When I was done her eyes were shining with tears.  
  
"Is he okay?" Hilde asked looking up at me.  
  
"By the looks of it no," I said sadly. "His funeral is next Wednesday, if you would like to come with me."  
  
"Of course I want to come. Duo is like a brother to me," The tears in her eyes spilled over and I reached over and held her close to me.  
  
~*Wufei*~  
  
Some how that baka had found me. I don't how he did it, but he always had known me better than any of the other pilots. I didn't want to admit it but I was glad that Duo had called me. Even though I never really talked to the others, I missed being around them. I missed that baka most of all.  
  
I slammed my fist into the door, being careful no to crack it again. I opened up the closet and took out a duffel bag. I went around the room filling it up with clothes and other essentials. I sighed and threw the bag over my shoulder and went out the front door. I had better leave now if I wanted to make it in time for the funeral since I have to walk the whole way. I didn't really mind the walking though. It could always clear my mind and relax me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think? PLEASE, please, please review! Arigatou minna-san! 


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Places  
Chapter Two  
By Ivy  
  
~*Wufei*~  
  
I walked through the woods, careful to watch where I was going so that I wouldn't lose my footing. I shifted the strap on my shoulder. My muscles ached from all the walking I had done that day. I guess that maybe I should get out more. I sighed and set my duffel down beside a tree. I opened the bag and took out a sandwich and a bottle of cran-apple juice.  
  
I leaned back against the tree and let my body relax as I listened to the soothing sounds of the woods. My eyes slowly began to close. I tried to fight the exhaustion, but my body was too tired. I just hoped that I didn't sleep for too long.  
  
~*Duo*~  
  
I shut the vid-screen off after Wufei had said good-bye. I was glad that I had been able to locate the 'Solitary Dragon.' I sighed and leaned into the comfortable couch. I inhaled the musky scent that was Heero's. Before I could stop them, more tears poured down my face. I rolled over and sobbed into the couch until I was sure that I had no more tears left to cry.   
  
When I was done I stood up and went around straightening the house. If I knew Quatre like I thought I did, he'd be here by tomorrow if not today. I took a pile of clothes into the laundry room and began to sort them. Suddenly it hit me that there was one person left to call. I groaned as I set the clothes down and walked back to the living room. I really did not want to call this woman. She still hadn't gotten it through her thick skull that Heero never had loved her.  
  
I sat back down on the couch and looked around for her phone number. When I had located it, I dialed her number.  
  
"Moshi-moshi."  
  
"May I speak with Relena-san?" I asked who ever had answered the phone.  
  
"She is very busy at the moment, if you leave your name and number she'll get back to you." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.  
  
"Tell her it's very urgent. It's about Heero." The person on the line obviously knew who Heero was because as soon as she heard the name, she rushed out to fetch Relena.  
  
Relena entered the room smoothing down her hair. She sat down in front of the screen. She scowled when she saw that I was on the other line.   
  
"This better be good Duo." I shrugged, boy if looks could kill, I'd be one dead man.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know," I paused for a moment. I decided to put aside our differences and be civil to her. "Heero committed suicide." I was expecting Relena to burst out in tears, but I guess I had misjudged her. Her eyes widened with shock, she shook her head.  
  
"We knew this would happen sooner or later," She looked up at me with softness in her eyes. "I could get mad like I have in the past and blame everything on you, but I know that you loved him very much." My mouth was hanging open in shock as the words found their way to my ears. She laughed when she saw the look on my face.  
  
"I just never wanted to except the fact the Heero didn't love me. I've moved on now and I'm happy to know that he did love." When she looked up at me again I could see the stress of her work showing through in her face. She looked much older than what she was, and suddenly I understood why she had always chased after Heero. It wasn't because she loved him, but because she had wanted someone to talk with. Though Heero didn't talk back much, that was okay because sometimes you just needed someone to listen to you. I knew how she felt. At night I would lay with Heero in bed after he had fallen asleep and tell him all my troubles then. Sometimes he would walk up and hold me, but most of the time he didn't even hear me.   
  
I told Relena when and where the funeral would be and then I hung up. I stood up and walked back to the laundry room. I picked up the clothes and finished what I was doing. When I had a load of clothes going I jumped into the shower and let the soothing water wash over my body. I went to grab my shampoo and saw Heero's bottle sitting next to mine. I picked up his and squeezed some into my hand. As I lathered it up and put it in my hair, I remembered all the times that I had taken showers with Heero and how I would wash his hair. Instead of making me cry, the smell of the shampoo brought a sense of comfort to me. My body relaxed and I knew that where Heero was now he was watching over me and that no matter what I would always love him.  
  
"Ai shiteiru Heero," I whispered as I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair.  
  
~*Hilde*~  
  
I snuggled up against Trowa's chest as I cried. I wanted to leave as soon as possible so that I could be there for Duo.  
  
"Trowa?" My voice came out muffled.  
  
"I know Hilde, we will leave soon." He pulled me tighter against him. I sighed and pulled away. I gave him a small smile as I picked up the lunch dishes of the table and brought them over to the sink. Trowa came over and helped me wash up the dishes.   
  
When I was finished I walked into the trailer and pulled out a suitcase. I went over to the dresser and pulled out clothes to put in the suitcase. I packed a long black dress for myself and a nice suit for Trowa.   
  
When I was finished I picked up the suitcase and threw in the back of the jeep. Trowa walked over and climbed into the vehicle. He started the engine and we drove off towards the east.  
  
~*Duo*~  
  
I climbed out of the shower and put a towel around my waist. I picked up my brush off the sink and ran it through my hair. I separated it into three sections and braided my still wet hair. When I was done with that I walked into my room and threw on a pair of tight black jeans and a dark blue tank top.  
  
I ran down the hall as I heard the doorbell ringing. I opened the door and found Trowa, Quatre and Hilde standing there. Hilde had her arms crossed against her chest and was giving Quatre weird looks. Quatre was staring at the ground, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Trowa was standing in between them and had his usual look on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think of this chapter? PLEASE ::gets on her knees and looks up at you with big puppy eyes:: please review my story! Arigatou Minna-san! 


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Places  
Chapter Three  
By Ivy  
  
~*Quatre*~  
  
I was worried about my friend so I decided to leave as soon as possible. I walked out of my office and handed the paper work I had been working on earlier to my secretary.  
  
"Winner-sama, where are you going?" She asked with a confused look on her face as she took the folders that I had handed her.  
  
"I must leave immediately. There has been an emergency and I am needed at my friend's," I turned and walked out the door and around the corner of the building where I had parked my car. I took out my keys and unlocked the door as my silver convertible came into view. I opened the door and climbed in. I put the key in the ignition and started up the car.  
  
I drove up the drive to my house. I parked the car and got out. One of the servants came up and opened the door for me. I went up the stairs and into my room where I began to throw some clothes into a suitcase.  
  
When I had finished packing I went downstairs and was about to walk outside when I heard a voice. "Winner-san, here's your coat. It is raining out." I reached out and took the coat from him.  
  
"Arigatou," I said as I pulled the coat tight around me.  
  
I threw the suitcase in the back of the car and climbed inside. I began the two-hour drive to Duo's house.  
  
~*Wufei*~  
  
The sound of birds singing in the trees awoke me. I stood up and stretched, trying to get all the kinks out of my back. I looked down at my watch and yawned. I had taken a three-hour nap. I cursed as I picked up my bag and began to walk again.  
  
It wasn't long before I reached the main road. I looked around trying to figure out which way to go. I decided to try my luck and I turned right.  
  
I shuffled along down the road, thinking about Duo. I tried to picture him as he used to be when I had first fallen for the baka, but all I could recall was the dull look in his eyes when he had called me. Boy, am I glad I decided to keep that phone. I thought as I watched a car make its way towards me. It didn't take long for me to realize that it was a pink limo. Relena. I waved my arms and I hoped that I could get her attention. To my surprise the car pulled over and the window rolled down.  
  
"Hello Wufei. On your way to Duo's I presume." She said looking up at me through dark sunglasses. I nodded my head in answer to her question.  
  
She opened the door, "Would you like a ride?" She asked as she moved over to make room for me.  
  
"Arigatou Relena-san," I said as I climbed into the vehicle.  
  
~*Quatre*~  
  
I drove up the drive to Duo's cottage. I noticed a jeep was parked in front of the house as I parked next to it. I wonder whose it is. I said to myself as I opened the door and got out of the car.  
  
"Oi, Quatre!" I heard a voice from behind me and turned around.  
  
"Hi Hilde," I said as I noticed who it was. She jumped out of the passenger seat and came over to me. She gave me a big hug.  
  
"Who did you come up with?" I asked as I hugged her back and smile at her.  
  
"Trowa, silly," She punched me playfully in the arm as Trowa came up behind her.  
  
"Hi Lit...er...Quatre," He said as he placed his hand on Hilde's shoulder. I blushed at the slip of his tongue.  
  
"Hello Trowa," I said as I reached into the back seat and pulled out my suitcase. I shut the door and went to walk away but my coat was caught and I tripped and fell. A pair of hands caught me before I hit the ground. They got me upright again. It was Trowa.  
  
"Arigatou Trowa," I said as I opened the door and took my coat out and walked up to the door of the cottage.  
  
"Always the clumsy one," Trowa said as he ruffled my hair as I went past. He followed me up to the door. I reached up and rang the bell. Duo answered the door and his face broke into a small smile as he saw us. He opened the door and let us in. Hilde rushed up and enveloped him in a huge hug.  
  
~*Relena*~  
  
I moved over to make space for Wufei to sit down.  
  
"Arigatou Relena-san," He said as he got in and sat down next to me. I laughed as he threw his bag on the seat across from him.  
  
"What's so funny onna?" He asked as he looked at me with his black almond shaped eyes.  
  
"Did you notice that you were walking in the wrong direction?" I asked as I studied his face.  
  
He looked around, "So I was," He settled into the seat and relaxed. A silence settled between us, but it wasn't uncomfortable like it used to be between us. The silence was calming and gave me time to think.  
  
'Heero' The name was on my lips, but it didn't feel right to say it anymore. I have to come to terms with the fact that he was in love with Duo. I scolded myself as I laid my head against the window and watched the scenery go past. A few moments went by before I noticed that Wufei had fallen asleep and he was snoring softly. I chuckled and went back to looking out the window of the car.  
  
~*Duo*~  
  
I hugged Hilde and moved aside so that the others could get in. Quatre walked around the living and disappeared into the kitchen. Hilde linked her arm through Trowa's and looked up at me. It took me a moment before I realized that they wanted a tour of the house. I shrugged my shoulders and motioned to the living room.  
  
"Here's the living room, that over there is the kitchen, and back there is the bedroom and the bathroom," I pointed to each room in turn.  
  
"There's only one bedroom?" Trowa asked.   
  
I scratched my head, "Yeah," Then it hit me, "Where is everyone going to sleep?" I asked.  
  
"We were hoping you knew the answer," Trowa said as Hilde rested her head on his shoulder. I laughed nervously. Me and Hilde sat down on the couch and started talking about sleeping arrangements while Trowa walked off in the direction Quatre went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jeez, that chapter really sucked, ne? Well review and tell me how bad it was. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. 


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Places   
Chapter Four  
By Ivy  
  
~*Trowa*~  
  
I walked into the kitchen trying to find where Quatre had gone. I walked around the house. I finally found him standing in the doorway to Heero and Duo's room. He was leaning against the frame with a sad wistful look in his sea-green eyes. A tear slipped from the corner of his eye and slid down his soft cheek. I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What is wrong Little One?" I asked, noticing too late that I had called him by my old pet name for him.  
  
He sighed and leaned his head against the doorframe, "I was just thinking about how much Heero had loved Duo. And how I wish that I...," He paused for a moment before continuing, "I wish that I could be that much in love with someone," He looked down at his feet.   
  
All I wanted to do at that moment was take him in my arms and never let him go. I shook my head. 'You have Hilde now, Barton' an inner voice said as I reached my hand out to him. My hand dropped back to my side, but not before Quatre had seen it. He turned and looked at me. His beautiful eyes were filled with tears and his bottom lip was quivering. 'How can anyone resist that face?' I asked myself as I scooped him up into my arms. He settled his head in the crook of my neck and cried.  
  
"Shh Little One, everything will be all right." I rocked him back and forth and rubbed his back trying to calm him.  
  
"I can feel Duo's broken heart, it's tearing me up inside knowing the pain he is going through," I could feel Quatre's hot breath on my neck as he spoke. Quatre brought his head up and looked at me. He quickly wiped the tears from his face and pulled away from the embrace.  
  
"Gomen Trowa," He said as he bolted down the hall. I leaned against the wall and sighed. I slowly closed my eyes. Something inside had broke when Quatre had looked at me. Something that I thought I had hidden away where no one would be able to find it. Especially Hilde. The barrier holding back all my feelings for Quatre had broken when I saw the yearning in his eyes for someone to love. I clenched my hands into fists. 'Would he ever take me back?' I asked myself harshly. I jumped when I felt and hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and found Hilde staring up at me.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as she laughed at me.  
  
"Thinking," I said as I brushed past her and went into the living room where Quatre was commenting on how clean the house was.  
  
~*Wufei*~  
  
The limo pulled into the driveway. I got out of the vehicle and grabbed my bag. We both walked up to the front door together. On the way over I had decided that Relena wasn't the bitch we all thought she was. I ran the bell. Hilde answered the door.   
  
"Hi guys! Come on in," She moved out of the way and I stepped into the cottage. Inside Duo was sitting on the couch talking to Quatre and Trowa was standing over to the side watching Quatre. Relena rushed through the door after me. She took one look at Duo and tears started to pool in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Duo, I'm so sorry," She gave him a big hug. Duo looked at me, his eyes pleading for help. I chuckled at the sight. Finally Relena let go of him and started talking to Hilde in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man!" Duo said as he came over to welcome me. He reached out to shake my hand, but I couldn't resist and pulled him into a hug.   
  
"Hi Maxwell," I pulled back and looked at him. "How are you doing?" I asked, my hands still resting on his shoulders.  
  
"I've seen better days," He lips curved into a half ass smirk. I chuckled and patted his back as I went to say to everyone else.  
  
~*Duo*~  
  
I tried to memorize the way that Wufei's voice had sounded when he laughed. It was a sound no one heard very often. I watched as he went around the room saying 'Hi' to everyone, then finding a spot on the couch to sit down.   
  
I walked into the kitchen to get everyone some drinks. I opened the fridge expecting to see it full of pop but it was empty.  
  
"Kuso!" I slammed the fridge shut and went a grabbed my jacket out of my closet.  
  
"Where are you going Duo?" Quatre asked from the couch.  
  
"Grocery shopping. I'm out of food," I said as I opened the door to go outside.  
  
"Let me go," Quatre said as he stood up and walked over to me.  
  
"You don't have to…" Quatre cut me off as he grabbed my keys from me and leaned in close as if to say something but Trowa interrupted him.   
  
"I'll come with you," He stood up and took his coat out of the closet as well.  
  
"Okay…" I said, taking my coat off in defeat. I hung it up in the closet as Trowa and Quatre walked out into the rain.  
  
I sat down on the couch next Wufei and picked up the remote to the television. I could hear Relena and Hilde giggling in the kitchen. Other than that the house was quiet. I sighed and leaned back into the couch.  
  
~*Quatre*~  
  
I opened the door to my car and unlocked the passenger side so that Trowa could get in. I started up the car as Trowa sat down and put on his seat belt. (Hey, even the G-boys have to be safe.)  
  
I cleared my throat, " Do you have any idea where the grocery store is?" I pulled out of the driveway and turned right on to the road.  
  
"I thought you knew," He said as he looked over at me. I laughed nervously, trying to fill in the silence. "It's nice to hear you laugh again Little One. I've missed hearing your voice terribly," He said. I glanced over at him. He was sitting back in the seat with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.  
  
'Could it be that he still loves me?' I asked myself, turning my gaze back to the road.  
  
'No baka, he loves Hilde. Or don't you remember?' I shook my head trying to get that inner voice to be quiet.   
  
We drove in silence as we both kept our eyes open for a food market.  
  
"Turn here Little One, I think I saw a Giant Eagle down that way," Trowa said as he pointed out the window to the lit up sign. We pulled in to the parking lot and I park the car. We got out and ran to the entrance, trying not to get too soaked. I took a cart and pushed it down an aisle. Trowa followed behind me pulling some bread from the shelf and placed it in the cart. We waked around the grocery store putting anything we wanted or thought Duo needed in the cart. When we got to the check outline we realized that our consisted of mostly junk food. We laughed.  
  
"What are you looking for?" I asked him noticing that he was digging around in his pockets.  
  
"For some money to pay for the groceries."  
  
I put my hand on his arm, "Don't worry about it, I've got money," I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and took out some bills. I handed the money to the cashier. We took the groceries out to the car and loaded them into the trunk. We both got into the car and started to drive back to the house.  
  
A silence settled over the car. I turned the radio on to a station and turned the volume so you could just hear the music.  
  
"So, how's Catherine?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road and away from Trowa.  
  
"She's doing good. She still hasn't stopped teasing me about you," I couldn't resist. I looked over at Trowa to find him looking at me. I could see so many different emotions swirling in his eyes. I laughed nervously. I quickly turned my eyes back to the road, not wanting to get us killed. He placed his hand lightly on top of my mine. I curled my fingers around his and gave his hand a small squeeze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out 'cause I ain't gonna spill the beans. Be kind and review. I live to read reviews for my stories. Thanks minna. Jaa!  



	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Places  
Chapter 5  
By Ivy  
  
~*Relena*~  
  
Hilde and I sat in the kitchen talking and catching up on what had been happening in our lives since the war. Hilde was lucky, she had found someone who really cared for her. Something that I just couldn't seem to get my hands on. I smiled and tried to be happy for my friend as she told me about all the sweet things Trowa has done for her.   
  
I sighed and rested my head in my hands. I suddenly had the urge to cry. 'Heero, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? Now I have to go on living with out you. Knowing that you never cared for me.' I hoped that Heero heard what I was saying to him, wherever he was now.   
  
I excused myself from the kitchen and made my way down the hallway to the bathroom. I walked in and locked the door behind me. I put the lid down on the toilet and sat down. I let the tears poor down my face and the sobs break free from my throat. I distantly heard someone pounding on the door calling my name, but I blocked the sound out and focused on the hole in my heart. The hole that had been there since I had found out Heero...loved another man. I didn't find till several months later that it was Duo he loved.   
  
I don't know how long I sat in the bathroom crying, but after awhile I felt someone wrapping their arms around me and rocked me back and forth.  
  
~*Duo*~  
  
I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, bumping into Relena as she made her way out. I looked over at Hilde. She had a puzzled look on her face. She shrugged her shoulders at my silent question. I sat down at the table.   
  
"Do you hear that Duo?" Hilde asked as she looked around trying to figure where the sound was coming from. I listened closely trying to hear it. Suddenly I heard cries of anguish coming from the bathroom. I jumped up and ran to the back of the house.  
  
I tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked. "Relena! Are you okay?" I shouted as I pounded on the door, hoping that she would open the door. "Let me in Relena!" I continued to pound on the door. Wufei pushed me out of the way and bent down to pick the lock. He had the door open in no time. He moved out of the way to let me through. I found Relena sitting on the toilet crying her eyes out. I stood her up and caught her in a warm and comforting embrace. I rocked back and forth on my heels trying to sooth her while whispering 'everything will be okay' in her ear. Soon she fell asleep in my arms. I knew that it would be a mistake but I brought Relena into my room and set here down on the bed. I covered her up and shut the door behind me as I left the room.  
  
Somewhere in all the confusion Quatre and Trowa had gotten back and they were in the kitchen putting away the groceries. I walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the bags, looking at what they had bought.  
  
"Oh, you got some pocky!" I pulled the package out of the bag and ripped it open. I immediately shoved two pieces in my mouth. "Thanks guys," I said, chewing on my pocky. I shoved the package into Quatre's hands and told him to eat some. He took out one and broke it in half. He put one piece in his mouth then handed the other half to Trowa, who popped it in his mouth and chewed on it.  
  
I walked into the living room and sat down next to Wufei, who had found the remote and was channel surfing.  
  
"Anything on Wu-man?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch next to him.  
  
He grunted, "No." I watched him surf for awhile before I took the remote from him and turned it to Nick to watch Sponge Bob Square Pants.   
  
~*Hilde*~  
  
After Trowa and Quatre were done putting away the groceries I walked up to Trowa and wrapped my arms around him from the back. He gave my arm a small squeeze before wiggling out of the embrace. I shot him a puzzled look but he was looking off in a different direction. I followed his gaze and found that he was staring at Quatre.  
  
I grabbed Trowa's wrist and dragged him out of the kitchen and into the hallway where we were alone.  
  
He shot me a puzzled look, "What was that for?" He asked as he looked back towards the kitchen.  
  
You're still in love with Quatre, aren't you?" I looked up at Trowa. The look on his face told me I had guessed right.  
  
  
"I...Hilde...er...I'm sorry," He said looking down at his feet.   
  
"It's okay Trowa. I'm happy as long as you are," I brought my face up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before turning away and walking back into the living room. I sat down in the recliner and watched Sponge Bob with Duo and Wufei.  
  
~*Trowa*~  
  
I walked back into the kitchen after talking with Hilde. I felt horrible for what I had did to her. I thought that if I dated her that maybe I would fall in love with her and forget about Quatre. But it had never worked. All this time I had been leading her on. I sat down at the table and buried my face in my hands. I felt Quatre's presence behind me. I turned around and grabbed his hand. 'It's time to be true to my heart.' I thought as I brought his hand up to my lips and softly kissed the tips of each of his fingers. His brought my chin up so that I was looking right into his sea-green eyes.  
  
"T...Trowa," My name came out shaky.  
  
"Ai shiteiru, chibi ichi," I whispered as I pulled him into my arms and brushed my lips against his. He gasped and pushed his face forward and kissed me fiercely. We broke apart and Quatre's face broke into a smile as he snuggled closer in my arms. I smiled against his hair. I was in true bliss.  
  
~*Duo*~  
  
I walked into the kitchen to get a drink, but I stopped when I saw Quatre and Trowa making out. I chuckled at the sight and went back to the couch. 'At least someone is happy and in love.' I snuggled closer the arm of the couch, wishing that Heero was around to hold me and keep me warm.  
  
~*Relena*~  
  
I woke up with my face in a pillow. I inhaled expecting to smell the familiar smell, but instead smelled a scent that I had only smelled a few times in my life. Heero. I remembered the first time that I had gotten close enough to inhale his scent. It was when we had danced together at the party just before he left for another mission. I sighed and buried my face in the pillow. Suddenly I wondered where I was. The last thing I remembered was going into the bathroom. I sat up and looked around. Duo. I was in Heero and Duo's room. I got out of the bed and walked out into the living room.  
  
"Are you okay Relena-san?" Duo asked as I came out, his face showing his concern for me.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine. Thank you Duo," Somehow I knew that Duo had been the one to comfort me in the bathroom when I was crying. I settled down on the couch between Wufei and Duo and looked at the television.  
  
"What the hell are we watching?" I asked as I watched this yellow square thing dance across the screen.  
  
"Sponge Bob Square Pants," Duo shouted happily in my ear. Everyone groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what did minna think of my new part? Was it everything you expected? I hope so. Anyways be kind a give me a review. I live off them. Thanks minna. Jaa! Stay tuned for the next chapter. What will Heero's funeral turn out like?  



	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I have never in my life been to a funeral. And it's not because I'm a cold person, I've just been fortunate enough not to have any of my family die yet. Anyway, if I got the details all messed up I'm sorry. I cried while I wrote this chapter so I think it's pretty sad, you may think different but I'm just warning you. Sorry again for the funeral scene.  
  
Unexpected Places   
Chapter Six  
By Ivy  
  
~*Wufei*~  
  
I scowled at Relena as she squeezed in between Duo and I. I stood up and was about to walk into the kitchen when Duo shouted, "Oi Wu-man, You don't want to go in there!" His face was bright and happy like it used to be.  
  
"Why?" I asked, tilting my head and looking at him strange.  
  
"Quatre and Trowa are catching up with each other if you know what I mean," He elbowed Relena in the ribs and winked at her.   
  
Hilde stood up, "I'm going for a walk," She announced as she put on her coat and opened the door. She looked back for a moment and I caught the tears in her eyes.  
  
I shook my head, "I'm totally confused," Relena said, looking back and forth between Duo and I.  
  
"Trowa just broke up with Hilde," Duo stood up and walked over to the closet, "I better go after her, she's going to need a friend," He opened the door and walked outside.  
  
It was just Relena and I now. I smiled at her and sat down in the chair. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep listening to that stupid sponge singing.  
  
~*Duo*~  
  
I ran down the driveway after Hilde. I placed a hand gently on her shoulder and turned around so that she was facing me. I put my hands on her cheeks and gently wiped away her tears. I pulled her into a tight embrace and rocked her back and forth. Before I could stop myself, tears slipped down my face. We held each other until the tears had stopped. Hilde pulled away and looked up at me.  
  
"Are you going to be okay Duo?" She took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Hai, I'm sure the pain will heal. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I knew that Trowa never really loved me, I guess I just hoped that I could change his mind," She buried her head in my chest.  
  
We talked for a long time about different things. Mostly we talked about what had been going on in our lives for the last two years. The sun began to set and stars began to appear in the sky. I put my arm around her shoulder and started walking back towards the cottage. I opened the door and we stepped inside. The television was turned down low and Wufei was asleep in the chair. His mouth was hanging open and there was a drop of drool hanging off his lips. I smiled at him. 'He looks so kawaii when he sleeps' I said to myself as I leaned over the couch to find Relena sleeping with the remote clenched in her hand. I uncurled her fingers from around the remote and set it on the coffee table. I picked up the afghan off the back of the couch and laid it over her. Hilde and I walked into the kitchen. Quatre and Trowa were sitting at the table quietly talking.  
  
"Oi Quatre!" I leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Have fun with Trowa?" I stood up and watched as Quatre's face turned a lovely shade of red.  
  
"Hai," He said as he buried his face in his hands.   
  
I yawned, "I think it's time for bed," I looked around at the others, "Quatre, you and Trowa can sleep in my bed and Hilde and I will sleep on the floor out here."  
  
"You're sure you'll be fine on the floor?" Quatre asked looking away from Trowa for a moment to glance at me.  
  
"Of course we will," I walked out of the kitchen in search for blankets, stopping off at my room and throwing Quatre's and Trowa's bag in there. After I found some I laid them out on the floor for Hilde and I. I crawled under the blankets and was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.  
  
~*Trowa*~  
  
I took Quatre's hand and walked back to Duo's room, dragging him behind me. I could hear Quatre giggling as I pulled him down the hallway and into the room. I closed the door and went over to my bag. Quatre pulled out a pair of blue silk boxers from his bag and stripped and pulled them on. I changed into my boxers and crawled into the bed. He crawled in after me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled into his blond hair and pulled him closer.  
  
"Oh Quatre, I've missed you so much," My voice caught as I buried my face in his hair and inhaled. He always smelled so sweet. Like flowers.   
  
He snuggled closer, "I've missed you as well," His arms around me relaxed and I knew that he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Good night my sweet angel," I whispered into his hair as I closed my eyes.  
  
~*Wufei*~  
  
I woke up with a start as I hit the floor with a 'thud.' I looked around the room and as my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. I rubbed my sore back end as I stood up and sat back down in the ratty old chair in Duo's living room.   
  
Relena was sprawled over the couch across the room. I chuckled at the sight of her. She was usually so poised and she looked incredibly funny laying with her arm over her eyes and the other arm on her stomach. One of her legs had been thrown off the couch and her foot was resting on the floor. I picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned the television on low so that I wouldn't wake Relena. The quiet drone of the show gave me a peaceful feeling and I fell back asleep.  
  
~*Quatre*~  
  
I woke up to find myself wrapped in Trowa's arms. I smiled up at him and kissed his eyelids as I untangled my arms from around him and pulled on some pants. I tiptoed out to the kitchen so that I wouldn't wake up anyone. I quietly searched around Duo's kitchen looking for some pots. After I found some I pulled out the eggs and bacon that Trowa and I had bought last night. I quickly cooked up some omelets and set them with some bacon on the table. I put out a huge plate of toast in the middle of the table.  
  
I walked into the living room and shook Relena.  
  
"Wake up Relena-san, I've made some breakfast," She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. She stood up and sleepily walked into the kitchen. I walked over to Hilde and Duo and woke them up. As soon as Duo heard the word 'Breakfast' he bolted into the kitchen.   
  
I laughed as I walked down the hallway to wake Trowa. I opened the door and went over to the side of the bed. 'Trowa looks so kawaii when he sleeps.' I leaned over him and planted a small kiss on his lips.  
  
"Mmm…Good morning Little One," He said as he pulled me closer and gave me a deep kiss. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. After a moment we parted for breath and his eyes were sparkling as he smiled at me.  
  
"Ai shiteiru," He pulled me into his lap and nuzzled my neck.  
  
"I love you, too," I turned around and brushed my lips against his and stood up. I grabbed his hand, "Come on, I made everyone breakfast and if you want any you better get there before Duo eats it all," I pulled him down the hallway and into the kitchen. Hilde and Relena were sitting at the table waiting for us to come in but Duo was already inhaling his omelet. I laughed and sat down next to him.   
  
As soon as breakfast was finished we all went and changed into our outfits for the funeral. Until now this get-together had seemed like a happy occasion but now that the funeral was going to take place in a few hours everyone was finally feeling the sorrow of our meeting.   
  
The only vehicle big enough to fit all of us was Relena's limo so we all piled into the pink wagon, as I liked to call it. I snickered at thought as I climbed in and sat down. Trowa looked at me with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.   
  
"What's so funny Little One?" He whispered in my ear, his breath tickled my face.   
  
"I was remembering all the times that we had made fun of this limo," I whispered back so that Relena wouldn't hear. His lips curved up in a smirk and he put his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked over at Duo, who was pale and his eyes were red around the rims. I leaned over and patted his knee reassuringly. He jerked and looked up at me. He gave a small sad smile and went back to looking out the window. I sighed and began to really worry about him.  
  
~*Duo*~  
  
I turned away from Quatre and looked back out the window. I knew that I couldn't fool Quatre with my fake smile but I was smiling to try and convince myself that everything would be all right. But I knew that nothing would ever be okay again. I brought my knees up to my chest and curled my arms around them. Hilde was sitting next to me and she kept trying to talk to me but I ignored her. I hated her; I hated all of them. How could they all be laughing and smiling on the way to Heero's funeral? 'Why did you do it? Why did you kill yourself Heero?' A small sob escaped my throat. 'I thought that I loved you enough that you wouldn't want to 'self destruct' anymore. Why did it actually have to work this time?' A few solitary tears slipped down my face as happier memories of Heero and I together passed through my mind. I blocked off everyone's voices as I tried to remember the first time I got Heero to smile.  
  
~*~*Flashback*~*~  
  
~*Duo*~  
  
I slipped out the door of our current safe house and walked quietly down the sidewalk. The breeze wrapped it's cool fingers and around me as I tried not to shiver. I hugged myself trying to keep warm. I slowly walked towards the park. The whole place was deserted as I passed through the gate and went over to my favorite bench beside the water. I slouched down into the bench and looked out over the waters to the city across the river. The lights were shining and reflecting off the water. It looked truly beautiful.   
  
I ran my fingers over the engravings in the bench as my mind began to wander. I had promised myself that I wouldn't think about him, but my thoughts subconsciously wander to my mental picture of him sitting at the laptop in his tight spandex shorts and loose green tank top. In my mind's eye I could see him turning to look at me. But instead of the love I had wanted to see in his cobalt blue eyes, all I saw was annoyance and hatred. I sighed and tilted my head back until it was hanging upside down. I jumped as my head brushed against someone's leg. I sat up and turned around, bringing my blue-violet eyes to rest upon a figure clad in spandex and a tank. I looked up till I could see his eyes. Sure enough it was Heero. 'Why is he here?'  
  
"Oi Heero!" I said happily, giving a small wave of my hand. He walked around the bench and sat down next to me.   
  
He started out at the river for some time before turning to look at me, "Why did you leave Duo?" I could've sworn I had just seen a flicker of concern flash in his eyes, but I had to be imaging it, right?  
  
I looked up into his eyes and decided that I just had to get this off my chest, "Heero? Do you care for me?" I looked down at my lap not wanting to see his face when he gave me answer.  
  
"Whatever gave you the idea that I didn't?" My head snapped up at his words. He caught my face in his hand and forced me to look him in the eye, as if he was telling me that I had better tell the truth or else. His hand let go of my face and slipped back into his lap. I felt empty without that hand there.  
  
I took a deep breath, "You always act like all I am to you is an annoyance. You never say anything nice to, and all you ever do is either glare at me or hurt me," I wanted to look away from the orbs of blue but I found myself drawn to the faint emotions that I could see swimming in them.  
  
He reached over and took my hands hesitantly in his, "I'm sorry I come across that way, but a mountain of emotions have just been handed to me and I don't know how to handle a single one of them," He slowly cupped his soft warm hand around my cheek. "I don't know how to express what I'm felling inside anymore, and when I try it always comes out harsh…instead of gentle, like I want it to be…" He trailed off and looked across the river. His face wasn't the harsh emotionless mask that I was used to; it was soft and…and almost melancholy.  
  
I put my hand on his shoulder, "I know how hard it is, but we can work through this together." I paused for a moment afraid of what I was going to say, "I…I love you Heero," As soon as the words were out I took my hand off his shoulder and turned away from him.  
  
"Do…do you mean that?"   
  
I turned back my eyes threatening to spill over with tears, "Of course I mean it Hee-," I was cut off before I could finish by Heero pulling me close to him. He looked down at me and smiled. Heero Yuy smiled. I couldn't believe it. I smiled my first genuine smile in a few months as he brought his head down towards mine. Our lips touched hesitantly at first. Just the slightest brush. The kiss grew more passionate and heated. We broke apart for air and Heero wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.   
  
"Ai shiteiru Duo."  
  
I snuggled closer to him and breathed a sigh of utter happiness and bliss, "Ai shiteiru Heero."  
  
~*~*End Falshback*~*~  
  
~*Duo*~  
  
I smiled slightly at the memory. We had both been so happy then. I brought my hand up and brushing my fingertips against my lips, recalling the way his lips had felt on mine. I sighed and watched the scenery go by through the window of the limo. I soon nodded off with the side of my head plastered against the window.  
  
~*Wufei*~  
  
I carefully watched Duo as he stared out the window with a forlorn look on his face. I turned my gaze away over to where Hilde and Relena were talking. I watched them for a few moments as they whispered and waved their hands around. I turned back to Duo, who had fallen asleep with his cheek pushed up against the window of the vehicle. I chuckled at the sight of him.  
  
I was extremely worried about Duo. I remember when Merian had died. I felt so alone and lost without her. I can recall how empty our bed was without her in it. I had cut myself off from other people and tried to convince myself that it wasn't happening at the Merian was just off somewhere. I would spend my days sitting on our bed and looking at old pictures of us together, and I still keep my favorite one of us in my wallet where I could always find it when I need strength. It took six months before Master Long had gotten through to me. When I realized how cut off I was and how I had neglected the only people that had ever meant anything to me at all, I was ashamed.  
  
I still miss her terribly at times and there are those nights when I feel I can't go on without her strength to guide me. It was never my self who was the strongest. Sure I could beat her at anything physical, but when it came too emotional, no one had a bigger or more innocent heart than hers. That strength has what kept me going these last few years when I had felt so lost in the midst of war.   
  
Suddenly the limo pulled into the parking lot for the church. Quatre leaned over and gently shook Duo's shoulders. Duo's body jerked as he woke up. He looked around with a confused look on his face, once he saw the church he realized where they were.  
  
We piled out of the limo and soberly made our way into the church. Duo slid into the first pew and stared blankly at the coffin sitting on the altar. I sat down next to him and hesitantly took his hand in mine, trying to bring him comfort. He snatched his hand and crossed his arms across his chest. I sighed and turn to watch the doors to see who was coming. A few people walked through that I didn't recognize then a tall in figure in a trench coat stepped into the doorway. He long blonde with bangs covering most of his face. As he looked up I could see his bright blue eyes. A lady came up next to him and hooked her arm through his. She had purplish hair hanging over one of her eyes and was wearing her Preventers uniform. It was Milliard and Noin; they had recently tied the knot. They walked up the aisle and sat down in the pew across from ours.  
  
I looked back to the door trying to occupy myself until the funeral started. A solitary figure walked through. It was a woman; she had her hair down and was dressed in a black dress. Lady Une walked over and sat down next to Noin. Sally Po suddenly appeared next me.  
  
"Hello Wufei," She said as she took a seat next me. She, like Noin, was wearing her Preventers uniform.   
  
"Hi Sally," My voice came out sounding forlorn and lost. We sat together in a comfortable silence, enjoying the company of each other.   
  
The others thought that I had no respect for women, but the truth is I just hated seeing these women fighting in the war. Surely there was someone waiting for them. I just didn't want them to be killed without getting a chance to really live. That was just my way of showing my concern without having to talk about Merian. The only one who knew about her was Duo. One day he had come to annoy me while I was working on Nataku and I had been holding a picture of Merian in my hand. He had kept asking who she was until I caved and told him about our marriage.   
  
It was a simple wedding. Her father was head of the Dragon clan and I was just a lonely scholar, but since we were born we have been betrothed to each other. When we had first met all we had done was argue and argue. I laughed thinking of some of the stupid things we fought over.   
  
One time we had a big argument over who would cook dinner for the other. She said it was a feminine and therefore she should cook, but I said that I was better at it then her so I should be the one to cook. The fight had ended with both of us tearing up the kitchen and throwing food out of the refrigerator at each other. That was the first time we kissed each other because we really wanted to. I just couldn't resist after seeing her covered in spaghetti and bits of carrots and lettuce. At that moment I found out how much I knew how much I really loved her.  
  
Watching her die was the most heart-wrenching experience of my life. Besides the day that I had killed Treize in battle. My heart broke when I realized there was no way to save her. I watched her died in the hand of my Gundam in that field of flowers that she cherished so much.  
  
I wrenched myself out of my thoughts and went back to watching the door. Tons of people showed up that I had never seen in my life and I suspected that they were here to pay their respects to the man that had saved space and Earth one handedly. The Heart of Space, that is what Quatre had said he was. Well the he was dead now. How could we ever protect Earth if anyone threatened it again? How could we without Heero?  
  
Without warning, I felt someone grasp my hand and hold it tight. I looked down to find Duo's pale fingers wrapped tightly around mine. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze before I switched it to my other hand so that I could put a friendly arm around his shoulder. Duo relaxed under my embrace and leaned his head against my shoulder. A quiet hush settled over the church as the priest walked up to the podium in front of Heero's coffin.  
  
"We are here today to honor a great soldier. A person who tried to save the world and succeeded, bringing back the peace and happiness that the Sanc Kingdom had once established." The priest paused for a moment and cleared is throat before continuing, "Not only was he a wonderful soldier in war, he was person who had learned to love through all the pain in his life. Now here is his best friend Duo Maxwell to say a few words about him." He gestured his hand towards Duo, who slowly stood and walked up to the podium. Since loving another man was against the bible, we had not told the priest the Heero and Duo had been lovers.  
  
Duo stood at the podium and looked out at the crowd, "I would have never thought that Heero would have this many admirers. It's been a tough time for me and my friends since he passed away, but I know that some day I will see him again," He looked down at his hands as I saw a few tears slip down his soft cheeks, "He…I think he would want us to be happy, but I don't I will ever stop missing his presence in our house, or his warm body laying next mine in bed," Duo walked over to Heero's coffin and whispered and few words over it, "Ai shiteiru Heero. I miss you already," He leaned down and gave the corpse a kiss on the cheek, tears rolling off his face and falling onto what was once Heero but now just a shell of him. Duo turned and walked back to the pew. He buried his head in my shoulder and held on to me for dear life. I could feel the cloth of my suit getting soaked from his tears. I slowly put my arms around him and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.   
  
We stood up and walked back to the limo. Pagan drove us to the cemetery where we would bury Heero. We pulled up through the gates and drove to where Heero's plot was, then climbed out of the car. As we all gathered around to say our last good-byes, a light drizzle started to fall.  
  
Duo was the first to go up. He leaned over and talked for about five minutes. Next was Quatre who was accompanied by Trowa, who had his arms wrapped around the sobbing boy. They both said something before moving away and I moved up to the coffin.  
  
I leaned over and muttered a few words and concerns before I left I said one last thing, "I hope Duo will be all right without you, you were everything to him. And for that I hate you." I left it at that not knowing what else I could possibly say to a dead corpse.   
  
~*Relena*~  
  
I though that I would be more depressed as I said my last good-byes to Heero, but as I walked away I felt relieved. I can't explain the feeling, but I felt as if I could finally be myself once again.   
  
I walked over to where to Milliard and Noin.  
  
"Hello Relena-san!" Noin said as she enveloped me in a warm embrace, "How are you?"  
  
I returned the hug and smiled at her, "I'm doing great," I stood in front of Milliard and gave him a huge hug. He wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay," He whispered in my ear. I smiled at them both and walked back to where the others were talking in low voices.   
  
~*Duo*~  
  
I walked down the hill in the cemetery and sat down in the damp grass by the small lake. Water always gave me a sense of peace and comfort when I was feeling depressed. I leaned back against a tree and watched the birds as they flew around the lake looking for food. I closed my eyes and let the sound of nature guide me down a path of memories.  
  
One night I had been laying in bed staring at the ceiling and listening to the typing of Heero's laptop. I had been trying for the last hour to get Heero to come to bed with me. Of course he wouldn't so I got fed up with it and walked out of the dorm, slamming the door behind me as I left.  
  
I walked down the sidewalk and down to the little fake lake in the center of the school courtyard. I sat down in the grass and looked out over the lake. Well, I guess it was more like a pond.  
  
'Why does Heero always pay more attention to that damn laptop then me?'  
  
I was really pissed off at Heero. It made me so mad that he could spend hours with something that couldn't even talk or feel.  
  
'Why can't he ever spend so much time with me?'  
  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself looking into Heero's cobalt blue eyes. He sat down next to me, "Why did you storm out like that?" A few slipped down my face. He reached up and gently brushed them away.  
  
"You always pay more attention to that computer than me! Do you know how hard it is to be jealous of an appliance?" My eyes were bright with anger and unshed tears.  
  
Heero wrapped his arms around me. I struggled to break free of his embrace but he held me tight. I finally settled down in his arms and he crushed me against his chest, "Is that what you think? That I love that machine more than I love you?" He lifted up my chin with his thumb so that I was looking straight into his eyes. I nodded my head. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips, "Duo, I love you more than life itself. I don't what I'd do if I ever lost you," His voice caught as he said the last sentence.  
  
I pulled away and looked up into his face, "You won't ever lose me. I love you more than I've ever loved anything," I laid my head on his chest. Neither of us spoke, for fear we would ruin the moment. I finally broke the silence (big surprise), "Heero, you won't ever leave me will you? You'll always be here right?"  
  
His arms tightened around me, "As long as I'm alive, I'll be yours."  
  
I had been satisfied with that and I truly believed what he had said. But why had he felt the need to kill himself?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am actually very happy with this chapter. I hope you like it as much as I do. As always, please leave me some reviews. They are what inspire me to write and the make me feel so much better about my work. That's if they're good reviews. Stay tuned for the next chapter where we will go deeper to see if Duo can find out why Heero killed himself.  



End file.
